The present invention relates to a container having a main container unit and a separable liquid-ornament unit. The main container unit of the container is formed by blow molding and can therefore have diversified configurations. An open space and retaining means can be formed outside the main container unit, so that the liquid-ornament unit may be easily firmly fitted in the open space and thereby connected to the main container unit.
There is a container with a liquid ornament attached thereto being widely welcomed in the markets. Such container includes multiple injection-molded parts that are connected to one another to form a complete container through ultrasonic welding. One of the multiple parts is a chamber filled with oil and water before the chamber is sealed. Following are some disadvantages of such container in respect to its design and manufacturing process:
1. All the parts of the container are injection molded. Since there are many limitations in making the injection molds, such as the way of knocking out, these parts may have only limited types of shape. That is, the container could not be diversified designed to create changeful appearances. PA1 2. Although it has been tried to give the container a shape as simple as possible to reduce ultrasonic welding, the ultrasonic welding are still required and the filling of dual-liquid ornament into one of the parts is time-consuming. All these factors adversely increase the manufacturing cost of the container and decrease the competition ability thereof in the markets.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved liquid-ornament contained container to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages.